Red, Red Wine  now reviewed and rewritten
by Twice More With Feeling
Summary: Seeley Booth had had a bad day.  One of the worst.  No interesting cases, just mountains of paperwork.  Sure, Friday was the ‘best’ day to have a bad day, what with the weekend to look forward to, but it sure was a crappy day. Short, fun BB story, enjoy!


THIS IS A RE-WRITTEN PIECE.

I took into account all of your reviews and comments and decided that I needed to re-read and re-write this fic. I admit it was a bit of a rush job. Sometimes everything just seems to come out at once! I write it up then had some probs trying to upload it to the site and in my haste I deleted the first half. I had to re-write it and it definitely wasn't as good as what I had written first time around.

So here it is, my 3rd revision.

Please be kind! I am trying! He he x

Brennan pulled her coat tightly around her, trying to block out the cold winter rain. She got out of her car and quickly made her way to the store entrance. Pausing to grab a basket, Brennan retrieved her quickly scrawled list from her coat pocket. Eggs, bread, bottle of wine. Simple. Or so she thought. The crowds were heaving. Cursing at the task ahead of her, Brennan made her way towards to aisles.

Once she had grabbed a loaf of bread and some eggs, she made her way towards the liquor aisle. Sighing inwardly at the screaming children and their oblivious parents, Brennan resorted to hard tactics. She used her basket as a battering ram, pushing through the crowds.

'This is not my idea of a relaxing evening', she thought, exasperated. After leaving the lab at the not so indecent hour of 8:15, Brennan's plan was to head home, light a fire and sit down with a good book, good music, and a bottle of wine. However, before she could do this, she had to overcome the problem of having absolutely no food or wine in the house at all. Stopping off at the 24 Hour store a few blocks from apartment was meant to be an easy task! Sighing again heavily, Brennan continued on her mission toward the liquor aisle.

Seeley Booth had had a bad day. One of the worst. No interesting cases, just mountains of paperwork. Sure, Friday was the 'best' day to have a bad day, what with the weekend to look forward to, but it sure was crappy. His plans were to head home as quickly as humanly possible through the DC rush hour traffic, work out for a bit, grab something quick and easy to eat then sit back in front of the TV with a few bottles of beer. He had completed the first three on his list, and feeling quite smug at the thought of all the poor souls out in the wintry rain, and himself set up for a night of slobbing out, Booth opened the fridge to discover no beer. Not a drop. Just a solitary can of soda.

Deciding soda alone would not numb the thoughts of his day, he shoved his feet into a pair of battered sneakers and grabbed his keys and wallet. Running out of his apartment, down to the lobby and then out of the main door towards his truck, Booth only stopped once he was outside and remembered it was tipping down with freezing rain and that he had no coat. Cursing under his breath, he ran towards his truck, threw it into drive and made his way towards the 24 hour store just a short distance down the street from his apartment.

Once inside the store, Booth could not believe how busy it was. Sighing with frustration, he made his way towards the beers. He stopped en route as his attention was caught by an end of aisle display of his favourite brand of beer, on special offer. Pausing to decide what he should buy, his attention was interrupted by a shopping basket being unceremoniously bashed into his back. Booth whipped around to exclaim at the basket-basher, just as a hoard of shoppers descended on his previously undiscovered find; bargain beer. With the basket-basher nowhere to be seen, Booth quickly grabbed the last couple of packs, and shoved his way through the crowds towards the cashier, nursing his sore back.

Brennan scanned the shelves and quickly decided on a couple of bottles of red wine. 'That should keep me going through the weekend', she thought. Retracing her steps through the shop back to the cashier, she paused by a stack of Booth's favourite beer that was on special offer. Grabbing a pack and stuffing in her basket, she continued her fight through the crowds, smiling at herself for keeping not only beer, but Booth's favourite beer in her fridge, just in case he popped over. Setting her basket on the floor, she joined the queue behind one of the cashier's desks. The queues were ridiculous for a Friday night, it was almost as if it was Dec 24th right before shops shut for the holidays. Pushing the basket along the floor with her foot, Brennan gradually reached the front of the queue. Placing it on the cashier's desk, she emptied the basket out and searched in her purse for some money.

'You have got to be kidding me, I'm 35!' a voice half shouted from across the store.

'I'm sorry Sir, it's the store's policy to ID on all alcohol purchases.'

Brennan recognised the voice and turned to its origin. She was met with a peculiar sight. Booth was there, dressed in sweats and sneakers, soaked to the core, being ID'd by a spotty teenaged cashier. Handing over some notes to her cahier, and collecting the change, she made her way over to the odd scene that was being played out.

'I can assure you, Sir, that this man is indeed over the age of 21'

She sidled up to Booth, addressing his cashier. Booth turned to face Bones, his face a complete mix of shock and embarrassment.

'Okay, fine, you want to play this my way?' Booth asked the cashier menacingly, searching in his pocket for his FBI badge.

A number of the other shoppers in the queue behind tutted loudly. The queue was getting longer. The cashier panicked as Booth held up his FBI badge.

'Now, I suggest you take my money, give me my change, and let me get the hell out of here, okay?!'

The young cashier muttered a quiet 'yes' and proceeded with Booth's request, his hands shaking as he rummaged in his till. Grabbing his beers and the change, Booth ushered the Bones out of the store, leaving the poor cashier being berated by his manager for ID-ing every customer purchasing alcohol.

'Please tell me you did not just see that,' he exclaimed.

'Booth, you really must let me use whatever it is you put on your face, it appears to have amazing anti aging properties…!'

'I can assure I do not use anti aging cream!' Booth enthused.

The pair stood in the rain, Brennan trying but failing to suppress her laughter, and Booth slowly turning a bright shade of red, despite the cold.

'Okay, showtime's over Bones, yeah it was funny but you can quit giggling now.'

'I am not giggling Booth…' Brennan claimed, whilst trying, but failing, to suppress another bout of laughter.

'We're getting soaked here, how about we go back to my place and crack open these beers. And whatever you have in that bag, let's see…' Booth commented, peeing into Brennan's shopping bag.

'Booth, stop, what if I had something personal in there! '

Just then a car zoomed past the store entrance, straight into a huge puddle, soaking the pair from head to toe. They turned to each other, grimacing.

'I guess I really wasn't meant to have a quiet night in tonight…' Brennan grumbled.

'I know what you mean, Bones, I know what you mean' Booth sighed as they headed back to their respective vehicles.


End file.
